The Observer
by raditz65
Summary: I am The Observer and I will be chronicling the lives of the Z warriors 1 year after Li Shenron and then 200 years after that. This will be a short but interesting story.


**I am The Observer.**

**200 Years after the end of GT. The original Z fighters have long since passed on to Other World. The Earth is at peace and will most likely stay like that seeing as though The Warrior and The Dragon became one all those decades ago. He will make sure that peace will stay with the Earth until it makes another protector. But I have seen the future and it will be another millenia before that happens and until the earth receives another potential protector, The Warrior cannot go to Other World and that is an almost unbearable feeling because his family may not even remember him by the time he comes to them. But I will chronicle what the lives of the deceased protectors have come to now even in the after life**.

1 year after Goku left.

Yamcha

"Guys... I've come to a conclusion." Yamcha said "I know I've said that I was done fighting but in secret I've always gotten in a little training here and there. Not to try and catch up, but for the simple fact that I'm a warrior but I think its time that I move on. Its time that I find another way of life, so I'll be leaving soon."

"So when do you plan on coming back from soul searching?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah I guess we could all use a break." said Bulma

"I don't think you guys understand." Yamcha said

"Then what are you trying to say." asked Bulma

"I'm trying to say that I won't be coming back." he finally said.

Silence

"Whats wrong Yamcha?" asks Oolong

"I need a new life and I have to move on. There's nothing more to say. I will always cherish our friendship guys. I haven't taken anything for granted. Tien, after our fight at the World Tournament we became close like brothers. Stay strong. Krillin, you and I trained under the same master and I developed a brother like relationship with you and I'll always remember you. Bulma we've had our ups and downs from when we first met when we were young up until now. Bulma I will always love you and I wish you nothing but happiness. Gohan, Pan, Goten, Trunks and Uub I hope you all continue your training. And Gohan even though fighting the Saiyans, the Androids, and Cell was hard I'll remember the times we had together even if it was in battle. Master Roshi... I hope I've made you proud and thank you for the training you've given me throughout my life. You're like the father that I've never had and I hope you never forget that.

Yamcha starts towards the door and then looks back"

"And someone tell Vegeta that other than Goku, even if I never showed it, I looked up to him."

Jaws hit the floor all around him.

"Yamcha, I hope you find what you're looking for." Bulma says softly.

Yamcha turns and walks outside and looks up at the sky

"Goku." He says lightly.

"You big lug you've changed me so much in the past 25 plus years. I wish I had the chance to thank you but I guess I'll have to wait until I see you in other world. Thank you."

Yamcha lifts himself into the air and looks back at Kame House. Knowing it will be the last time he will ever be there.

_"I'll miss you all."_ he thinks to himself and blasts off back to the desert never to be heard from by his friends again.

Tien

"Guys, I have a similar situation." Tien said

"Oh you too? We can't lose you too Tien! Do you have to go?" begs Oolong

"Well me and Choutzu have always know that we were different. Now after all these years we have come to the conclusion that we aren't human. So we have decided we are leaving the planet in search of where we came from."

"But what if you're just like the Saiyans and your planet is already destroyed?" Krillin asks

"We'll never know unless we try." Stated choutzu

"Well I guess your right." said Bulma

"And Krillin, I'll never forget the pact you, Yamcha and I made. That when we all reach other world that we will have our rematch. And even if I'm not human I still consider myself an earthling so we will have the match to determine who is the strongest earthling."

"You bet on it pal, and I hope you also find what you're looking for." Krillin said shaking Tiens hand for what will probably be the last time.

"Good luck you two. I know that while you're out there in that vast universe that goku will be watching over you." says Bulma

"Tien...Choutzu...you two will always be my boys I want you to know that. Be safe and be careful wherever you go and remember...you will always have a home here." Master Roshi said softly.

TIEN! CHOUTZU! Someone yelled.

Everyone looked. It was Vegeta

"You'd better not lose to anyone while your out there in space. You came from a planet with the strongest fighters in the universe on it. Youd better not dare lose to some weaklings." Vegeta yelled proudly.

"We won't Vegeta. Tien said with a smirk"

"Thank you guys. For everything. We'll miss you all." Tien says as his last goodbye.

Tien looks down at Choutzu

"Well little buddy its time for us to go."

Tien and Choutzu walk outside to their ship and start towards the door. Tien thinks to himself "My friends...I promise that one day we will see each other again. I don't know when that day will come but I promise you that I will see u all again some day."

The ship blasts of into the vast universe, tears in the eyes of the departers and the watchers.

"Good luck my friend." Krillin says to himself

"I wish you the best." Bulma says silently

"You will always be my boys." Master Roshi says again.

And finally...

"I understand...I really do." says Vegeta.

Piccolo

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Quit your whining Gero. If you hadn't have tried to conquer the earth then you wouldn't be down here in the first place. I have no pity for the likes of you. For any of you for that matter."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Cell trying to sneak up on him.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to sneak up on me Cell?"

Cell winced.

"Exactly. Do you really want a repeat of that beating?" Piccolo says with a smirk.

Even though he couldn't keep up with the Saiyans anymore when he was alive, Piccolo was still one of the strongest in the universe. He may not have been as strong as a Super Saiyan 4 but his max was around the equivalent of Super Saiyan 3. He had received the power up from Old Kai even while down in HFIL. And with the constant villians down there trying to attack him, his power could only increase.

Hmmmmmmmm seems like they're calm today. Maybe I can get in some decent meditation.

"_Krillin_"

Flashback

_Destructo Disc Haaaaa! _

_"What...how can this be? That attack...if it hits Nappa head on it'll kill him. Come on let this work. I had no idea Krillin could be so resourceful."_

End Flashback

Flashback

_"Whats this? A puny little earthling tries to attack me!" Garlic Jr. HAHAHAHHAAHHA._

_"PUT HIM DOWN NOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Piccolo yells with electricity coursing around his body._

End Flashback

"I hope to see you again someday. Your courage astounded me. You were the first human I grew to respect and to befriend. Sure I respected Yamcha for never really backing down like a coward to Vegeta. And I respected Tien for the courage it took to stop Cell. But you were the first human on that planet to accept me and treat me as a friend and ally."

"_Goku_"

Flashback

_"Do it Piccolo! NOW" Goku screamed._

_"What are you doing brother? If I get hit you'll die along side with me." Raditz pleaded_

_What bravery, what honor. Even if he is my rival. I will not let his attempt to save this planet be in vain._

End Flashback

Flashback

_"Thank you Piccolo. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. We will get out you of HFIL I promise you." Goku said_

End Flashback

"Well old friend until the day we meet again. Without you...I wouldn't be the warrior I am today...Thank you."

_"Gohan"_

Flashback

_"Mr. Piccolo I want you to come to my birthday. Except you and dad arent allowed to fight because mom will get mad." Gohan says._

_"Quiet boy. I do not participate in such foolishness. I aspire to train and be the strongest." Piccolo says to the boy._

_"If you say so but I think you're a nice guy deep down." Gohan says finally before going to sleep._

End Flashback

Flashback

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed._

_"Stay alive kid." Piccolo said to Gohan as his final words._

End Flashback

Flashback

_"GRRRRRRR. Cell is overpowering him. I've got to help. I wont let you die all alone out there cus kid. You were the first person ever...to show me what it is to have a friend...I'm coming Gohan." Piccolo yelled while blasting toward the battle field to help his best friend._

End Flashback

"Our mental bond is still as strong as ever kid. I hope that one day we can fight again. That way I can see just how much you've slacked off in your training. I'll never forget you kid."

"_Vegeta_"

"You may have been cocky but I repected you. And it took a lot of you to tell me that you respected me as well. Maybe I'll see you down here hehehe."

Vegeta

_"I'm now the strongest fighter on this planet. Kakkarot has left it up to me to defend it and this time I know...he won't be coming back."_

_I know its up to me._

_Your oldest brat is no longer in my league. I would lose out on training to bring him up close to my level._

_Your youngest brat seems to have potential but he cant seem to stay away from those females._

_My son stays in shape but he doesnt train to get stronger, he just does it whenever he's bored._

_Your grandaughter has continued her training but not as fiercely as she once was. I think your departure has something to do with it._

_Your mate is doing fine. She didnt even cry when she realized that you weren't coming back. She just put on a stupid smile and said that you two would see each other again one day._

_My mate on the other hand threatened me to go into space and look for you. Blasted woman hehe._

_Look at me. A third class warrior has humbled the prince of all saiyans in not only battle but in mind as well. Now that I am the last known full blooded saiyan in the universe, I will do my best to protect this planet and leave behind a legacy to know that the Saiyan race will never be forgotten. Until we meet again old friend I will train to not only protect what is ours but to defeat you as well."_

Goku

Its been great traveling the different dimensions and galaxies with the Eternal Dragon. I can't believe how much stronger I've gotten. This is great.

I'm really going to miss all of them. It'll be sometime before I see any of them again.

Chichi, I want you to know that I'm really sorry but this is something that I had to do and something that I was already predestined to do.

Gohan, You're a grown man now. I know you will be the man that I know you can be. I'm so proud of you son.

Goten, You're becoming a man. My only regret is that I missed your younger years. I'm glad I got to know my youngest son and I hope that one day when I am finally able to go to other world that I can make it up to you.

Vegeta, We never really had our rematch. You are now the protector of Earth. All that I ask is that you do your best in which I know you will. And I will do my best to make sure the saiyan race is never forgotten. We are the last of a mighty race. The Saiyans. Be strong Vegeta.

Trunks, Stay focused because you and Goten will be the ones that Vegeta will need for backup if anything threatens earth.

Uub, My pupil, my student, and my friend. I learned so much from you and your family and your village. I want you to continue training because even though Vegeta is the strongest right now, you are the youngest of the fighters, so it will be up to you to keep the peace when he passes on the title of Earths Protector.

King Kai, You were my second teacher, your jokes may have been as old as you are but you have been one of the biggest assets of my life. Without you there would have been no place to take Cell. You've taught me so much and helped us all out. Thank you.

Dende, Korin and Mr. Popo, Dende I want to thank you for accepting the position of being Earths Guardian and Mr. Popo I want to thank you as well for helping him along the way. And Korin without you there is a good chance that we would not have survived a lot of those battles without the sensu beans you gave us on plenty of occasions. You three are the best, Thank you.

To my earliest Friends

Tien, Stay strong, I know you have kept up with your training and I am eager to see how much you have pushed yourself.

Piccolo, You will always be my rival, but you will as well always be one of my best friends. You look out for Gohan as much as I do and I want to thank you for that. I will see you again one day to not only spar, but to get you out of that place.

Yamcha, You out of all my friends have had the most ups and even more downs in their lifetimes but you still seem to bear right through it. I know your little secret. I know you want a rematch and one day I hope that I can grant you your wish.

Choutzu, keep and eye on Tien, he may push himself too hard and I want to know that you will always be there to keep him in line.

Master Roshi, You were my first teacher. You've taught me so many things over the past decades. How many years has it been? 40 years I think. You taught me my first energy based attack. The Kamehameha. I'll never forget you Master Roshi. Thank you and Take care Master and tell Oolong and Turtle that I miss them as well and thank Fortune Teller Baba as well.

Krillin, You were my best friend. We went through training together, the Red Ribbon Army together, World Martial Arts Tournaments together, the Saiyans arrival together, Namek together, the Androids, Cell and Buu together. You were always by my side like a brother. I'm going to miss you Krillin. We've both come a long way. When we met, neither one of us knew very much about women, but now, both of us are married with children and yet we were still able to remain best friends. I hope to see you again someday old friend.

Bulma, You were the first person I had ever met. You were insistent but nice to me. We too have come a long way in the past 40 years. From me and you searching for the Dragonballs to Me and your son searching for the Dragonballs. I'm gonna miss you Bulma. Keep Vegeta in check for me.

Grandpa Gohan, I hope I've made you proud Grandpa. I've missed you so much. There were times when I felt that the world was too much but then I would instantly think of you and know that I could do better and that I could win. Its been too long Grandpa. I wish that I could see you again. Sniff I hope I've made you proud of me Grandpa.

There will only be 2 chapters to this

also

please read and review


End file.
